Christmas with the Morgans
by MrsShemarMoore
Summary: Christmas time with MG and the twins. Based Christmas morning. I own nothing sadly


I do not own Criminal Minds. Sadly CBS does.

I just borrow the Characters and place them correctly. M&G

I was reading older episodes of Criminal Minds Fanfics and it got me in a mood for a Christmas one. So here you go! Enjoy!

* * *

It was early, to early to be exact when Morgan woke up to the sounds of little feet running towards his room. He heard the door slowly creak open but kept his eyes close to let them enjoy the surprise. Hearing little giggles he couldn't help but smile inwardly and then brace himself for the attack that was about to come down on him. Then with a sudden "flop" there it was.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up its Christmas! Come on Santa came, Santa came!" The two twins were overly excited this year, maybe because they had been extra good with helping mommy clean up their rooms and using their "inside voices" without being asked but this was to much. How could they use their inside voices when "Santa came!" or so they put it.

Derek just smiled while pulling the blanket over his head and turning to his quiet spouse. " Hear that baby girl? I think Santa came." he said with an amused chuckle as the two boys tried to rip off their very toasty blankets.

"Whom may this Santa person be hot stuff? Did you let him in the front door?" Sleep was still in her voice but she well aware that both of them would be out of bed within the minute or both of them would be in "berry berry big trouble". She loved Dylan and Devin with all her heart and seeing them this excited was just another highlight of her life.

"Mommmmmmyyyyyyy!" the little 4 year olds wined. "Come on get up! Clooney is already waiting for us downstairs."

Finally getting up and pulling on her robe Penelope and Derek were dragged down to their Christmas tree by the two hyperactive twins. The living room was fully decorated with tinsel and colors and a very well sculpted tree. Penelope always went all out for holidays and that was another reason why Derek loved her. She put her all into making everyone else around her happy, especially Dylan and Devin. He smiled ear to ear as they watched the boys unwrap all of their gifts in their footy pajamas. Devin in his little video game ones and Dylan in his police officer ones. "Wonder where they got those traits from" he thought to himself with a laugh. They were the perfect replica of him and Penelope and he only wondered why he had taken so long to have these little miracles in their lives. He was suddenly jolted from his thoughts when Pen lightly nudged his ribs to show him they were about to open one of their "special gifts".

"No way!" Little Devin yelled out causing Pen and Derek to smile even wider. "Santa got me a PSP!" He started jumping up in down showing everyone in the house including Clooney who just wagged his tail effortlessly and barked.

"Oh wow, really?" Penelope laughed at her little one "and what did you get Dylan?" That's when they noticed it, Dylan was sitting in the Indian position facing away from them. It scared them at first but then he turned around and came full force at them embracing him in the biggest hug they have ever gotten.

"Mommy Daddy look. Santa got me a FBI badge and a bullet proof vest just like what Daddy wears!" He was grinning ear to ear as Derek placed him on his lap looking at his gift. The gifts weren't FBI issued but it did help to know a few people and to have a goddess as a wife who could do anything with Photoshop. And he meant ANYTHING. After hopping down from his dads lap Dylan and Devin both went back to opening Christmas presents throwing paper where ever a spot was left. Derek leaned over to Penelope and whispered in her ear with a smirk on his face "Who knew Photoshop had its non dirty advantages"

He leaned back and saw the dark eyes and wide grin on his wife's loving face. He laughed and kissed her cheek. He'd be getting his Christmas present in ten folds this year especially with the picture of him in chaps he had gotten Penelope for her Christmas present.

* * *

Well just a little one shot here and I know its not christmas but lets all face it, we ALL needed some cheering up. Thought it would be nice in the midst of things. Especially with that … thing… they did to us on the last episode of CM. =( How horrible! Well Merry Christmas everyone. Maybe I'll continue this if you guys like it. I have a few ways I could expand this story. Well Read and Review please!


End file.
